Una sonrisa
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Algo en lo que Sasuke esta metido todo el día, sus entrenamientos, es ahí, donde descubre cosas en común con el intercambio de una sonrisa.


_**Este fic será muy pequeño, un capitulo yo creo, ya que el anterior de KibaTen no tuvo éxito *llora amargamente*, y bueno ya entrare a la escuela y será un año muy agotador, así que no entrare aquí por un buen rato. Sobre aviso no hay engaño xD Jajaja. **_

_**Es algo raro, esta pareja ni pasa por la mente del mangaca, pero bueno Tenten es mi kunoichi favorito y Sasuke es como de mis favoritos y se me ocurrió, aparte estuve viendo unos fics así y no me causaba conflicto, hasta se me hizo tierno, espero que les guste y bueno a disfrutarlo (:**_

_**Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi creación.**_

Llegaban de la misión que Tsunade les había otorgado. Era algo muy sencillo pero trabajoso, la aldea de la música mando aves para espiar la aldea de la hoja y descubrir una manera más fácil de dominarla, así que la hokague al descubrir esto mando a sus dos mejores equipos, el equipo de Gai y el equipo de Kakashi.

Después de eliminar todas estas aves ambos equipos quedaron exhaustos, todos, menos uno, o bueno, una. La kunoichi del equipo de Gai, quien sinceramente con su buena puntería y excelente manejo de las armas elimino la mayoría de aves tan rápido, haciendo ella el trabajo muy fácil para los demás, aunque a ellos no les pareció así, tenían sus técnicas buenas, claro, pero Tenten tenía la suya, y esa misión, sin más, era lo cotidiano para ella.

-Que cansancio, iré a cenar un delicioso ramen, Sakura ¿me acompañas?- Dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, yo pensaba en decirle a Sasuke si quería ir a comer algo, o caminar juntos a casa- dijo Sakura mientras le dirigía una mirada de esperanza al Uchiha.

El la miro con desagrado como siempre.

-No, iré a hacer otras cosas- le dijo mientras daba la espalda a los cinco y sin despedirse se fue.

-Ese Sasuke es tan fastidioso, como cree en hablarte así, Sakura, por favor, acepta que yo te acompañe a tu casa- le dijo el chico de traje verde.

-Eh, Lee, iré yo sola, gracias, nos vemos mañana Naruto, adiós- mientras decía la última palabra tenía una sonrisa en la cara que le dedicaba a los chicos del equipo de Gai.

-Bueno Naruto, ya que Sakura nos ha dejado, yo acepto ese ramen- Le dijo Lee al rubio.

-Bueno, no se diga más, vamos cejotas-.

Y así desaparecieron todos dejando solos a Tenten y a Neji.

-Supongo que iras a tu casa, no quieres ir a caminar a comer o así, ¿verdad?- dijo la kunoichi con la esperanza que ahora no la rechazara y aceptara ir con ella a alguna parte del mundo.

-Tienes razón- le dijo el ojiperla mientras se iba.

-De nuevo sola- Bufo la kunoichi mientras sin nada que hacer se dirigió a su casa para descansar.

Llego a su casa abrió la puerta y como siempre sola, las cosas como las había dejado, nadie que la esperaba, nadie a quien le importaba.

Subió a su habitación para cambiarse su ropa de entrenamiento. Después de tomar un baño, se cambio, un short y una playera usual de ella, con estilo Chino, color azul. Se recostó, pero algo la inquietaba, no podía dormir, así que se puso de pie decidió salir para ver si encontraba con alguien para conversar un rato.

Camino, camino, camino más y llego a las afuera del campo de entrenamiento, escucho mucho ruido ya siendo algo tarde para que un equipo estuviera entrenando, entro para ver quien se encontraba y al verlo ahí, se sorprendió.

Claro era de esperar, el chico odiaba ser superado, y mucho más cuando se habla de una chica, fue superado por una chida y por muchísimo.

-Deberías entrenar mañana, creo que hoy ya fue suficiente para ti- le dijo burlona Tenten mientras se recargaba en un árbol, al chico de cabello entre negro y azulado.

Sinceramente él ni la noto llegar.

-Cállate, solo estoy perfeccionando esta técnica, la tengo dominada a la perfección.

Sasuke estaba practicando con sus armas la puntería y el uso de ellas, algo que claro, Tenten dominaba a la perfección.

-Hum, ¿Eso crees?- Le dijo la maestra en armas mientras que lo veía a los ojos mientras lanzaba un kunai que dio en el blanco, donde el Uchiha había tratado de hacer por horas sin lograrlo, y ella lo hizo a la primera y peor aún, sin ver.

-Déjame en paz, deberías ir a dormir, o a tu casa, ya es noche, se preocuparan por ti-dijo con voz fría.

En ese momento Tenten bajo su mirada y ya no tenía la misma sonrisa juguetona.

-Si alguien m estuviera esperando, no estaría aquí-.

El ninja al escuchar eso noto que la voz de su acompañante cambio y se volvió fría, era como ver por unos instantes su reflejo, pero lo que le sorprendió más fue la reacción que hizo la chica después. Alzo su rostro y le dedico una gran sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada, sus ojos cafés, se veían tan sinceros, tan comprensivos, ella lo miraba como nadie lo había hecho, como si por su cabeza no pasara que era el ninja más temido de la aldea, por primeras vez sintió que alguien lo veía como un ser humano normal, no como un peligro, como un rival, o como el chico más popular, sintió esa calidez, y más cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en el pecho por parte de ella, mientras le bromeaba.

-Te apuesto algo, el que le dé al blanco 10 veces, hará lo que el otro quiera. ¿Aceptas?- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Hum, acepto- le contesto mientras le lanzaba una mirada picara, casi confrontándose con la burla de la kunoichi.

-Bien empieza el novato- le dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

El solo la vio, y miro enfrente, aventó el kunai, le dio al blanco.

-Perfecto, para ser un novato- le dijo mientras aventaba el otro y se clavaba en el blando de nuevo.

Y así fueron para los dos, tiros perfectos haciendo que quedaran empates.

-Bueno, el siguiente que falle el tiro perderá- le dijo Sasuke con una mirada divertida, sabía que no sería sencillo, Tenten se reconocía en toda la aldea por manejar perfecto las armas y la p0untería, pero confiaba en su sabiduría y en su orgullo que no lo dejaría perder ante una chica que solo se burlaba de el-empiezas tú- le dijo el Uchiha.

-Bien- y antes de que acabara la palabra el kunai ya estaba en el blanco- te toca.

Se poso frente al blanco, estaba algo nervioso, apunto y lanzó.

Claro.

Alguno tenía que perder.

-¡Al fin!, te gane, jajajajaja, esto es para presumirlo, digo, ganarle al ninja más fuerte de la hoja no es fácil, jaja, vamos, cual será tu castigo, invitar salir a alguien, vestirte cono mujer, no lo sé- le dije Tenten mientras no paraba de burlarse y mirar los ojos tan fríos de Sasuke.

-Bien dilo, ya para que me vaya-

-Bien lo tengo- dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a él y lo miraba a esos ojos fríos que no mostraban más que venganza, y su boca sería, realmente nunca lo había visto sonreír, al menos que no se trataba de burla o mostrar su superioridad, de hecho dudaba que en algún momento haya sonreído por felicidad- …quiero que sonrías.

El se quedo sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron dando a notar su sorpresa.

-¿Solo eso?-

-Sí, pero no una sonrisa burlona, una que demuestre tu felicidad.

El la miro sinceramente, Tenten había logrado en una hora lo que ninguna chica había podido en años, la miro tan cálido, como ella podía ser tan sincera y feliz, burlona, ella era lo que buscaba, y sin hacer darse cuenta, el gesto ya se había plasmado en su rostro minutos antes.

-Bien, jaja, nos veremos otro día, Sasuke Uchiha- le dijo Tenten mientras le dio la espalda y salía del campo de entrenamiento.

El la seguía con la vista hasta que la oscuridad de la noche la absorbió, y el empezó a reír. Reía de la felicidad, por fin alguien, lo había hecho reír de la felicidad, se sentía feliz, y era por ella, por la chica burlona, por Tenten.


End file.
